


Broken Beloved

by lostinmymindforever



Series: Beloved 'Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Sam, Claiming, Fallen Castiel, Knotting, M/M, Priest Abuse, Priest Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 20:39:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam ran from what he was years ago, but you can't run forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Beloved

He's hidden it for years. His secret shame, his true self. Hidden who and what he really is. But the thing is secrets like his can't be kept forever.  
When Sam was 13 he found out he was an omega, and he spent those early years locked away during his heats, body needing the one thing he swore he'd never have, an alpha. By the time he was a sophomore in high school he had started suppressants, but he knew that his life, the life of a hunter, wouldn't allow him to keep that up.  
His father had spoken many times of finding Sam an alpha, as if Sam was some piece of property to sell off to the highest bidder. So when Sam turned 18 he left his family behind, and found sanctuary in a seminary. His fellow students never knew the truth about him, but his instructors did, as Sam wasn't the first omega to seek out a life of celibacy instead of the lot society placed on them.  
Add in the fact that he was hunter born and raised and Sam's place was secured.  
That was years ago, though, and in that time Sam had only seen his brother and father a handful of times, and those encounters were only due to them ending up at his church by chance in the middle of a hunt. Dean came around more than their father did, and whenever Sam saw him Dean spoke more and more of finding his own path, one that would take him out of hunting.  
The demon they had tracked most of Sam's life was dead, and Sam, due to his surroundings, had thankfully been kept safe from whatever dark purpose the demon had had for him.  
Now Sam was almost 30, and while he was true to his faith, true to his calling, a part of him yearned for that which he had fought against most of his life.  
Everything changed one seemingly normal day.  
Sam was alone, saying his prayers when he heard a flutter of wings, and for a moment he thought that maybe a bird had flown in through an open window, but when he turned he saw a man, no not a man but not yet a boy, standing before him. The youth had dark hair and was looking him over with a gleam in his eyes that Sam couldn't place.  
The man-boy approached, his stance that of one much older than his appearance, and Sam felt a sense of dread at the same time his body felt a spark of arousal. The only word Sam had for the dark haired male's walk was prowling, as if he was a predator and Sam was his prey.  
Sam took a deep breath, eyes closing in shock at the smell of alpha pouring off of the other male.  
“So pretty, little omega,” the boy-man said, voice deep and rough, his blue eyes sparkling with a malevolent mischief.  
“I, I don't know what you mean,” Sam said, nervously backing away.  
The other male kept walking closer, and Sam continued to move backwards until his back hit the alter. He let out a panicked little gasp as the man got into his personal space, leaning up to sniff his neck.  
“You know exactly what I mean, Sam,” he said slowly, his eyes flicking black for the briefest of moments.  
“Demon,” Sam whispered, wishing he was closer to the holy water.  
“Mm, you don't know the half of it,” the dark haired male said with a smirk. “My vessel was possessed, but I still was able to take control. You should hear him scream, taken by both a demon and a fallen angel, his poor soul is forever damned.”  
Sam shuddered at those words, trying to move away from the creature before him, but finding himself unable to move away.  
“Castiel. My name is Castiel, Sam. Remember it, because you'll be screaming it by the time I am done.”  
Sam felt himself being turned around to face the alter, and he tried to fight, tried to move away from the being behind him, but he wasn't strong enough. He could hear the sound of a zipper being lowered, then felt his clothes ripped away, leaving him naked and exposed.  
As much as he wanted to fight, to escape his body had other ideas, his hole getting slick due to the presence of the alpha behind him, twitching with anticipation at the thought of the alpha's knot filling him up, tying them together.  
Castiel shoved him face down onto the alter, laughing at the way Sam was split between terror and want. “You're mine, little human. Mine to take, corrupt, fuck, mine to do with as I please. It would be best if you didn't fight too much, well best for you, go ahead and fight, I'll enjoy that.”  
Sam stilled, refusing to give Castiel the satisfaction of him fighting. He tried to stop the moan that wanted to fall from his lips but was unable to, the sound echoing off the walls as the demonic-angel thrust three fingers into him without any preamble. Castiel fucked Sam open with his fingers brutally until Sam was screaming, begging, to stop, for more, Sam wasn't sure anymore.  
Castiel gave a cruel little grin, pulling his wet fingers out of the human's body before entering him with one hard, brutal thrust. “So wet for me, Sam. You want this, even though you say you don't, you know this is who and what you are. An omega bitch, begging for his alpha's knot, begging to be bred and used, begging to be filled to the brim and made to carry my offspring.”  
Sam felt sick to his stomach at the words, as his body craved what the demonic-angel was offering while his mind rebelled at the thought. He tried to move away, tried to pull off of the much smaller man's cock, but a hand came around his throat, choking him.  
“Little priest, don't fight this. You'll only hurt yourself. I won't kill you, oh no, but if you pass out from lack of air what's to stop me from doing worse than this?” Castiel asked, thrusting brutally into Sam again and again.  
On each thrust Sam could feel Castiel's knot pulling on his rim, and he knew before long it would be fully expanded, tying them together as Castiel pumped him full of his vile seed. Sam screamed in a mix of agony and pleasure, body wanting more while his mind screamed at him to run, to fight.  
“That's it, that's my good little omega bitch. Scream for your alpha, beg me to touch you, to claim you, to let you come.”  
Sam whimpered, biting his lip, refusing to give that to Castiel, but when the demonic-angel grabbed him by the hair, yanking him up to hiss into his ear he let the scream fall from his mouth. Words kept flowing then, Sam begging and pleading Castiel to touch him, for more, to claim him.  
Castiel laughed, the dark sound sending chills up Sam's spine, yet at the same time making Sam even harder than he already had been.  
His hole was leaking slick, dripping down his legs, and Sam was certain that there would be a puddle between his feet on the cold floor if he looked down. Tears of shame and frustration and want fell down Sam's face, and Castiel seemed to feed off of them, thrusting even harder into Sam, Castiel's hands gripping Sam's hips so tightly Sam knew there would be bruises.  
“Touch me, mark me, Alpha,” Sam begged, voice broken.  
“Say my name,” the demonic-angel hissed into his ear. “Say my name and give yourself to me, fully and willingly.”  
“Castiel, I am yours, Castiel, please, I give myself to you, Castiel. My alpha, Castiel.”  
That seemed to be enough for Castiel, and soon Sam felt the dark haired male bite down on the side of his neck, claiming Sam, marking him as forever belonging to him.  
Sam felt his alpha's knot fully expand, tying them together as his body was filled by what felt like a never ending stream of the demonic-angel's semen. Sam's tears continued to flow, and he felt ashamed as his body betrayed him, coming with an earsplitting shout when Castiel wrapped one hand around his shaft.  
“My pretty priest, tainted, broken, beautiful. Soon to carry my young, soon to be nothing but my whore to take and touch and play with whenever I see fit.”  
Sam sobbed brokenly as he came for a second time, body seemingly not caring that this wasn't what he really wanted, going completely on primal instinct.  
By the time it was over Sam was a mess, body bruised and battered, heart broken, soul feeling tattered and frayed. The demonic-angel gave him a sweet kiss, as if he hadn't just forced himself on Sam, as if they were lovers, and Sam felt sick. He was lowered to his knees, and Castiel ran his fingers through Sam's hair, grinning down at him.  
“I'll return later, Beloved,” Castiel said with a grin, leaving as he had arrived in a flurry of wings.  
Sam knelt on the cold, hard floor, naked and broken, lost, damned. And the sad fact was, he knew he'd give in again, he knew he'd allow Castiel to take him over and over again, to own him. He was Castiel's now, and not even death would change that.


End file.
